Talk:Stroper Chyme
I have farmed 6 Shikaree Rings in total for my friends and I since I started playing. In a recent update SE made the drop on these rings higher. Now a THF with TH2 should get 1 on average every 1 1/2 - 2 earth hours(if your killing the Stroper Chymes ASAP when they spawn). There are 3 Stroper Chymes that are near each other that you can go back and forth to kill between their 12 minute re-spawns to make the farm easier and faster. The other Stroper Chyme(Map1 G-11) is far from the 3 and I wouldn't recommend going for that one due to the fact that you would have to back track and run all the way up again, by that time the other Stroper Chymes would have re-spawned leaving them wide open for claim. Stick with the Stroper Chyme thats in the room after you drop(Map1 H-11) and the 2 that spawn up the stairs on the upper level(Map2 H-5 to I-7 & H-9 to I-9). I found this to be the best way to farm the rings due to re-spawn times and claiming. --CPS 01:47, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Anyone know how to get the Shikaree Ring to drop? I have killed over 300 of these mobs with no Ring and have know several ppl with the same problem. Please help. ---- The drop is ultra rare, I have seen the drop twice (1 is mine) and have killed like 400 of those, no exageration Moosehp 02:34, 30 April 2007 (EDT) ---- None of the spawns are lottery with a beetle, the north spawn on map 3 respawns every 12 minutes with all 4 of the beetles out. --Valyana 02:36, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ---- I must be extremely lucky if the ring is a rare drop. I'm just goofing around - killed two and it dropped. --Friedchocobo 22:48, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :It seems to be that way. Most of the people I know that have the ring got it within a few kills. I myself had killed hundreds of Stroper Chyme and wasn't able to get the ring to drop until a THF friend of mine went farming with me and got the ring to drop within 3 kills. This leads me to think there may be prerequisites for the drop, such as needing Treasure Hunter II or killing it under a certain moon phase/day combination. ~ Karuberu 22:58, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ---- I can see TH2~4 and having a full moon helping alot, but not being prerequisites. I mysef am 0/100ish as a 75 Thf. I helped my buddy on this and he's 0/400+ still. Very very rare drop. HadesDrayco 15:52, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Weird, I got it on my DRK after about 5 kills (new moon, 5%)--Anthoron 09:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Got in in approx 2 hrs was waxing @ 10%. During the same run also got two flame degens and a dolphin staff on drk75/thf28.--DarkTrance 17:52, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ---- I have been extremely lucky as far as Shikarees go. I've now got two. My first one dropped about a month ago, just got the second one, on my first kill after entering the area. Conditions are New Moon (0%) and Iceday night, BLM66/THF26. I didn't note down the conditions for the first drop, though I should have. --Liteholt 12:04, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Quick ring question. Since it's EX and not Rare/EX, is it possible to have two of these? 1 dropped after 18 kills. Conditions were Lightning Day, Waning Gibbous (83%) Treasure Hunter III--Comic collectr 04:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, answered my own question. EX means you can carry more than one. Went 2 for 65. I got a second ring today. Earthday 19:46 Last Quarter Moon (55%) Treasure Hunter III. --Comic collectr 16:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I went 1/2 on the first Shikaree Ring I farmed with TH1. After an hour, got the second, whoohoo! --Yutai 12:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Got my first ring 1/2 no THF/ or /THF. I was a blm/whm if I remember correctly. I switched to blm/thf after another 25 kills of nothing and got it at about 52. I was proud D: -- FC Should there really be a Testimonials section for this thing? It's not the kind of mob you want to just be able to kill, like regular NMs. You need to be able to kill several of them, rather quickly, mainly the 3 that people usually go after. I think the testimonials should be geared more towards being able to kill them as they spawn (~12 minutes for those 3) --Flyingchair 13:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I must be a lucky bastard on this. A very long time ago i got 2 of these while killing 8 slimes while waiting for the Brown Belt NM window. No joke. i still go both sitting in my locker, and havent had much use for them, however the archers rings sell for like 800k :S so i cant jut toss them out XD --Carnivor-Asura 13:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloing these as 44PLD/15THF with no exceptional gear with absolutely no difficulty (albiet slowly). Perhaps the 8recommendation is worded a little too strongly? Shinrai 02:10, 11 August 2008 (UTC) *Soloable with no no problems by 44DNC/22THF starting with 0 TP, just takes a long time due to using low damage dagger. Stroper Chyme cons EP at this level. *Confirmed Duable by a Level 41 WHM and Level 40 NPC Healer style. *Soloable with little difficulty by a Level 39 PLD using attack food and Cure III as needed. *Soloed a DC mob (so it would have been lvl33) with a 34RDM/17THF (decent melee gear) with a little difficulty. Use of Enfire and Blaze Spikes no doubt helped. (Minutes after killing it was ambushed by a couple of bats and murdered.) *Soloed (checked EP) by 42 THF/NIN no trouble whatsoever. Used acid and blind bolts, Utsusemi, no food, average gear. Did not need bloody bolts. Killed 2 in a row then got weakened by a bad chest pick and killed the third one while in weakened state! The fourth one killed me though, lol (while still weakened). *Soloed (DC) as 40WAR/20BLU. I am new to the game, I had no idea about the drop and got it while I was doing the RSE quest. Killed two DCs, got drop on second. Pretty easy fight both times. No food, Horror Voulge GA and spamming Wild Oats as Bludgeon is ineffective. About 50-60% HP remaining both times. *Soloed (T) as 33DNC/16BST. I did not do this by choice, but because of aggro. Required charming 2 pets (used Goliath Beetles), endless Curing Waltz II and 2-hour (trance). Starting TP was 300%, otherwise would not have been doable this low. ----